Save her from sadness
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: When Loren's brother and sister, Chloe and Tyler die in a horrible car acceident she lets no one in with the exception of her best friend, Melissa and her mother, Nora. when she meets super star Eddie Duran at their spot on the day they died will there be a romance brewing or will Eddie just be pushed away like everyone else? Can Eddie save her from sadness?
1. Chapter 2

**Hi my people. some of you were mad of my update where I left you hanging well... I cant figure out fanfiction. im new to the website so I was wondering if you guys could write in the reviews and tell me how to update that would be great thanks so much! FYI I wrote that song so please don't take! much love -Samantha... **Today was the day. Loren's brother and sister, Chloe and Tyler had died in a car accedient. not only that but, her dad left then that same day. Loren decided to do the only thing she could do. she had to be brave for her mother. So that day Septemeber 30th she goes to her secret spot. her dad took her up there to watch the meteor shower when she was four. He woke her up at 2am in the morning. of corse Nora, Loren's mom was furious. but the smile on Loren's face was priceless Nora couldn't be mad for long.

loren walked up to her spot. she sat down and started singing...

_laugh at all my mistakes. looking at you smile with my fate._

_I know its wrong. so I put it in this song. (yeah)_

_but the truth is what I must tell... you make me wanna_

_yell yell yell yell! but mostly im going el oh el oh el oh el. the truth_

_is what I must tell tell tell. love isn't enough nuff nuff nuff._

_I want something else else else else. somethiiiiinnngggg reeeaaall!_

Eddie- woah your a amazing singer!

loren- what?!

loren was obviously startled by this comment. eddie was in a hoodie and glasses so he looked kinda psyco too.

eddie- sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

loren- um thanks okay. can I ask you something?

eddie- sure.

loren- whats with the... disguise?

eddie- promise you wont freak out?

loren- that depends.

eddie sighed and took off his disguise.

loren- this is really... wait eddie duran?

eddie- yeah...

loren- crap! no oh crap! you heard me?

eddie- yeah it was really amazing.


	2. Chapter 3 Why i'm up here?

**1Hey guys! so you liked my last chapter? so happy! If you have any ideas sometimes I get writers block so I'd love to hear them! much love -Samantha...**Loren was in shock. "did you just say that?!" she thought.

Loren- Wow. that really means a lot coming from a rock star! I'm a huge fan of yours.

Eddie smiles a million dollar smile that makes Loren go week.

Eddie- thanks. I get that a lot but, It means more coming from a fellow artist.

Loren- Ha! I am no artist!

Eddie- **(laughs)** well you know my name whats yours?

Loren- **(smiling) **Loren. Loren Tate.

Eddie- Loren Tate huh?

Loren- yeah. So why are you up here?

Eddie- ... M-my mom... died three years ago today. she used to take me up here.

Loren- Oh I'm so sorry. MK was the best! My mom would always listen to it so MK was a huge part of

my life.

Eddie- really? Wow. that's amazing! So why are _you_ up here?

Loren- well _14_ years ago my brother and sister died in a car accident when I was four... And my dad left me and my mom the day before. so it was a tragic week for the tate girls. I was trying not to cry. trying to be strong. I decided I would never cry about _him_ in front of my mom. I would be strong. but do you know how hard it is for a 4 year old to be strong when she just lost her whole world? very hard. My mother and I are really close now because of it. and i'm thank full I at least have her.


	3. Chapter 4 Authors note:)

**Hey guys this is an authors note (AN). Well... yay! I figured out fan fiction. I'm new here so I finally figure out how to write chapters yay!**

**well I just want to let you know I will be posting a lot more! if you have an idea for the story I'd love to hear it. my other story smile I love id going to be put on hold till this one is done. so I will post soon bye! 3 much love -Samantha**


	4. Chapter 5 Hit and run

**Hey guys I know there still isn't leddie and you want it. well in about three chapter they will kiss promise! there will be more drama ofcorse too:)**

**much love** -Samantha...

Eddie-Loren I'm so sorry.

Loren- no Eddie. don't be. I've learned to hide my feeling and turn them into songs it good for me.

Eddie- No it isn't Loren. you've been unhappy on this day for 14 years!

Loren- Eddie I get rid of my pain with lyrics.

Eddie- okay. **(looks at his watch)** I have to go meet my dad.

Loren- okay. see you.

Eddie- LOREN WAIT!

**Loren had been hit by a car. Eddie didn't know who to call. he grabbed her phone and called the caller ID**

**that said mom and told Nora what happened. than he quickly called 911. Loren was in a hit and run just like his mom.**

**He now was crying. the sweet girl he just met was now unconscious and bleeding. this couldn't happen to her. she didn't deserve this.**

**(at the hospital)**

**Eddie raced to the room Loren was in. She had a major concussion. and minor cuts from glass.**

Eddie- she is going to be okay right doc?

Doctor- Who are you?

Eddie didn't know how to answer.

Eddie- I-I am a friend.

Doctor- Well. I'm sorry I cannot give imformaton of Ms. Tate to a "friend".

Eddie- I understand Doctor... thank you for your time.

**Eddie was driving home. He walked into his penthouse and cried. Little did he know max was waiting for him...**

Max- Eddie? whats wrong?

Eddie- long story.

Max- I have time.

Eddie- I met this girl. She was at my secret spot. I told her about mom. She told me about her Brother and sister who died in a car accident.

Then she totally won me over with her music. Dad she writes her own music and it actually really good. She has an amazing voice too.

Max- that's great! Maybe she can come over!

Eddie- Yeah once she gets out of the hospital.

Max- Oh no! Eddie what happened?!

Eddie- I told her I had to meet you. and she she said bye and walked away. but... dad she reminded me of mom. and she was in a hit and run

just. like. mom.

Max- Eddie you just met her right?

eddie- yeah.

Max- I think your in love.


	5. Chapter 5 Alive and beautiful

**Hey people. I really want everyone to enjoy my stories so if you have any HH friend please recommend my story to them! Thanks much love -Samantha...**

**It had been six months since Eddie had seen Loren. He didn't even know if she survived. It was all his fault if he would of stayed longer he thought.**

**We could of been best friends. Eddie searched the internet. He looked up "Loren Tate". He was amazing there were videos of Loren singing. Finally!**

**She had gotten discovered! She was talented. WAIT! SHE WAS ALIVE! He finally found her twitter account he wrote: TheRealEddie_Duran: Loveto_loveyou: Would you like to catch up? How about you meet me at the spot? See you then.**

**He looked she was online and had replied back: TheRealEddie_Duran: Yeah its about time we reunited. see you there.**

**He jumped in his car and drove there. He remembered her car. It was a silver Volxwagen. She looked prettier than he remembered.**

**Loren- hey you. How have you been?**

**Eddie- Worried lo. I've been searching for you. Anything I could find to see if you were alive.**

**Then I seen you got discovered that's amazing Loren! I knew it would happen soon.**

**Loren ran up and hugged him.**

**Loren- you are the sweetest guy ever. You still worried about me. That is so cute.**

**You are the cute one, he thought.**

**Eddie smiled. Loren blushed. **

**Eddie- do you want to go to rumor?**

**Loren- I'd love to.**

**they hooked arms (not meaning couple like. not yet :) And marched out.**

**They didn't know they were being photographed like crazy by the reporters. They really looked like a couple. Those tweets made it seem like they were dating.**

**(Next morning)**

**Loren woke up and opened the door. Mel rushed in.**

**Loren- Mel whats up?**

**Mel- how could you not tell me you were dating Eddie freaking Duran!**

**Loren- What?!**

Cliffhanger! Dunn Dunn Dunn! Lol. Hope you guys liked it! bye!


	6. Chapter 6 He save me

Hey guys this should be a long chapter with something scandalous. I cant tell. but I hope you like it!

**Mel: How could you not tell me your dating Eddie freaking Duran!?**

**Loren: What?!**

**Mel: Its all everyone is talking about online! you guys the new "it" couple!**

**Loren: We are NOT dating! I have to go talk to Eddie!**

**Mel: yeah go talk to your boyfriend. I want details!**

**Loren: we aren't dating!**

**Mel: uh huh.**

**Loren groaned and walked out.**

**Loren: Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah? (there on the phone)**

**Loren: have you heard the rumors?**

**Eddie: yeah i'm so sorry lo.**

**Loren: no Ed its cool. We should go talk to Kelly and Jake about this though.**

**Eddie: yeah I'll call them.**

**(at Madsen records)**

**Loren: Jake, Kelly? Whoa!**

**Loren and Eddie just saw them kissing.**

**Eddie: Yes! finally!**

**they all laughed.**

**Loren: so have you guys heard?**

**Kelly: Yeah were happy for you guys.**

**Loren: But were not dating.**

**Jake: seriously? It looks like it.**

**Loren blushed making Eddie laugh.**

**Loren: were just really good friends.**

**Jake: But every one loves you guys. You are the new "it" couple.**

**Loren: really?**

**Kelly: Yeah. I have an idea! you guys should pretend to date! Its great publicity. for both of you.**

**Jake: I'm all for it. It would boost your publicity. They already have a name for you.**

**Eddie: really? what is it?**

**Kelly: Leddie! Its so cute!**

**Loren: Yeah I'm cool with it.**

**Eddie: (smiling) me too. all for it.**

**Loren blushed and Eddie smiled at her.**

**Kelly: you sure your not a couple.**

**Loren: nope.**

**Eddie and Loren walked out. Eddie whispered to Kelly "Not** **yet"****.**

**Loren: We should probley hold hands now right?**

**Eddie: yeah.**

**They held hands and walked out of Madsen records.**

**They had an interview with Lilly Park.**

**(interview)**

**Lilly: So Loren, Eddie. Are those rumors true are you two dating.**

**Loren: Yup its official!**

**Eddie: Me and my girl are an item.**

**Eddie and Loren smiled at each other.**

**Lilly: You guys are so cute together.**

**Loren: Thanks Lilly.**

**Lilly: So Eddie does that mean no more feeling so former girlfriend Amber?**

**Eddie: I have no feeling for her whatsoever! **

**Loren: Its okay babe. I know that.**

**She kisses him on the cheek.**

**Eddie: Thanks babe.**

**Kisses her cheek.**

**Lilly: There you go there will be LEDDIE!**

**The show ended and they left to tell Nora and Max.**

**(Nora's)**

**Loren: Mom, Max?**

**Nora: In here!**

**She went to the kitchen.**

**Loren: Hey have you heard.**

**Max: I think its great.**

**Loren: Were not dating. Its fake. for publicity.**

**Max: Aw common I want my Leddie wedding!**

**Loren laughed.**

**Loren: I promise if we ever get married you can plan it.**

**Max: Okay.**

**Loren: I have to go tell mom. see you.**

**(BTW max and Nora are friends and not dating that's why he is there)**

**(With Nora and Loren.)**

**Nora: Loren your dating Eddie I didn't even know you knew him!**

**Loren: Yes mom I know him. for awhile actually. It happened at my spot.**

**He was there because Katy died the same day Chloe and Tyler died. I walked**

**off on the road and that's when I was hit by the car. he called 911. He doesn't know**

**that he saved my life. I owe it to him to help his career. Everyone loves the idea of Leddie.**

**So that's what were doing its all fake mom.**

**Nora: Oh Loren! He saved you? You never told him?**

**Loren: No. I don't want him to think that he is responsible for me.**

**Nora: I get where your coming from. I love you sweetie but, I don't think**

**Its a good idea to date him for _real_.**

**Loren: I know mom. Don't worry just good friends.**

**Nora: Okay Loren.**

**Loren: Alright I have to go talk to Mel after the interview she is most likely freaking.**

**Nora: Yeah. Hurry before she calls the swat team looking for you.**

**Loren: (laughing) Bye mom. love you.**

**Nora: Love you too.**


	7. Chapter 7 She did not just say that

**Hey guys. Some of you are asking for longer chapters but, I want to post about 4 short chapters a week or so. So sorry but short chapters stay! I will post about 3 times a week though. well here you go...**

**(At Mel's)**

**Loren: Mel don't freak out let me expl-**

**Mel inturupted her.**

**Mel: How could you not tell me! You told Lilly park but not me?!**

**Loren: Mel just listen! Its fake! A fake relationship for publicity.**

**Mel: Aw. I wanted my Leddie wedding!**

**Loren: (laughing) Max said that too. **

**Mel: But if he asked to out would you say yes?**

**Loren: Yeah I would. He is really sweet Mel.**

**I like him. A lot.**

**Mel: Somebody help! Loren has a love fever!**

**Loren: Mel! shut up!**

**Mel: Okay but tell your boy I want him to have dinner tonight with us.**

**Loren: Us?**

**Mel: Yup. I'm gonna come too!**

**Loren: ... Okay. I'll call him.**

**Mel: Yay! **

**Loren walked out to call him.**

**Loren: (On the phone.) Eddie?**

**Eddie: Lo hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?**

**Loren: Yeah. Can I bring Mel? She wants to meet you.**

**Eddie: Mel? Is she the peppy one?**

**Loren: That's her.**

**Eddie: (laughing) sure. **

**Loren: Kay. See you at rumor?**

**Eddie: you know it.**

**Loren: Kay. Bye.**

**Eddie: Bye.**

**(with Mel and Lo. at Loren's house.**

**Loren had picked out a navy blue strapless dress with a somewhat flowy bottom. And Black peep toe pumps.**

**Mel picked out a short but long neon pink dress with matching pumps and a chunky gold necklace.**

**Both the girls had curled their hair and had on a light layer of make up.**

**Loren: Do we look ready?**

**Mel: Heck yeah! Dang Lo.**

**Loren: what?**

**Mel: You putting on make up for Eddie? You never wear lipstick.**

**Loren: Yes I have.**

**Mel: Oh yeah? when?**

**Loren: ... Common we have to go.**

**Mel: that's what I thought.**

**(At rumor with Mel, Loren, Eddie, And Eddies friend Ian.)**

**Ian: Eddie! Who is that with Loren?**

**Eddie: Melissa. Why? you like her!**

**Ian: I-I yeah I do.**

**Eddie: She an awesome girl. So if your gonna go for it don't let her be a**** fling.**

**Ian: Mate. she is something special.**

**Loren: Yeah if you hurt her I'll hurt you.**

**Both guys were startled by Loren's comment. They thought the were alone.**

**Eddie was frozen he liked Loren a lot and tonight in that dress she looked amazing.**

**He was gonna make his move tonight. He just had to get her alone.**

**They all sat down at the booth.**

**Mel: So when are you and Loren going to date for real. We know you like each other.**

**Loren and Eddie were now both frozen solid. She did not just tell Eddie she likes him.**

_Oh Mel shouldn't have said that Loren is probley Peed off right now. And what is Eddie thinking?_

_See you guys later bye!_


	8. Chapter I need to think eddie

**_Hey guys! Do you remember last times chapter if so I would read back! Here you go!..._**

**_"Oh my god!"_ Was all Loren could think. she did not just say that right in front of Eddie. The only way I could respond to Mel was by kicking he under the table.**

**Mel: Ow!**

**Ian and Eddie: What?**

**Mel: Loren kicked me!**

**Loren: Did not.**

**Mel: did too!**

**Ian: All right toddlers let get out of here before you throw a full blown out fit.**

**Loren: I object!**

**Eddie: Too bad!**

**Eddie picked up Loren and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.**

**Loren: Eddddiiiieeee! Put me down!**

**Eddie: Sorry mrs. Tate but I cant do that.**

**Loren: what?!**

**Eddie laughed as her put her in his car and they drove to their spot.**

**Loren: I am mad at you.**

**Eddie:how can you be mad at me?**

**Loren: You threw me over your shoulder and carried me out of the restaurant!**

**Eddie: forgive me?**

**Loren: ... I suppose.**

**Eddie: thank you.**

**Loren: Yeah yeah.**

**Eddie: You know Loren your different.**

**Loren: what do you mean?**

**Eddie: Your not afraid to have fun. You live your life right. You don't worry about how you look. That's what I love about you.**

**Loren: Eddie. Your different too. Your a humble rockstar its kinda hard to find that these days. That's what I love about you.**

**Eddie smiled. Loren blushed and before they new it they had kissed.**

**Eddie: So I know we were faking a relationship but does this mean we are for real?**

**Loren: Yes of corse.**

**Eddie: good. I've been waiting for this to happen.**

**Loren: for us to be together?**

**Eddie: yeah. for us to have some time to spend together.**

**Loren: Yeah me too.**

**Eddie: You want me to take you home?**

**Loren: No my mom is picking me up. Bye.**

**Eddie: bye.**

**(Next morning.)**

**Loren was told by Eddie to meet him at his house. she did so. Loren walked into Amber kissing Eddie. (FYI Amber is eddies Xgirlfriend.)**

**She was heart broken when she seen him. she didn't let it show though.**

**Loren: Eddie.**

**Eddie: No Loren listen to m-**

**Loren: No Eddie you listen. Its over.**

**With that Loren walked out of Eddies penthouse.**

**Loren knew that amber was far more prettier than her. she just gave up.**

**( with eddie and amber.)**

**Amber: Uh finally babe.**

**Eddie: Get the heck out!**

**Amber: Okay, See ya babe.**

**Eddie: I hope I don't see you. I might go blind.**

**Amber: wha!**

**Amber left. Eddie called loren. Voicemail. **

**(With loren)**

**Loren looked at her phone. 7 missed calls and one text.**

**The text said: _Loren look what you saw wasn't what you think happened. just call me or something okay?_**

**Loren replied back saying: _Look Eddie I don't care. Just leave me alone. I need to think._**

**What is going on with leddie? find out next time! bye! to anita my bestie if your reading enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hurricane

**Hey guys its been a longtime sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here ya go!**

**Loren started crying. She called Melissa.**

**On the phone:**

**Loren: Mel I need you.**

**Mel: Whats wrong?!**

**Loren: Eddie. Just please come!**

**Mel: Already in my car. Hang tight girl.**

**Loren: Thanks Mel.**

**They hung up.**

**the doorbell rang.**

**Loren: Wow Mel you got here fa-... EDDIE?!**

**Eddie: Loren I need you to know! I hate Amber! She broke in my house and kissed me. she knew you were coming.**

**Loren: Look Eddie. I believe you but this is a hurricane and I don't know if the storm ever stops.**

**Eddie: Loren but I love you!**

**Loren: I love you too. but I need to decide if I can deal with this. just go knowing I love you too.**

**Eddie: Okay i'll let you think.**

**Loren: Thank you.**

**Eddie left.**

**Loren started writing songs.**

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, it's twisting up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when  
And I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh ****

Loren decided to post it online in a video.

**Loren: Hey guys. New song. This song is about a relationship heading down hill and I don't know what do if the storm lasts forever so here is hurricane!**

****

She sings hurricane. 

**Loren: Thanks guys hope you liked it.**

**She ended the video.**

**Melissa was watching the whole thing.**

**Mel: You guys are over?**

**Loren: I don't know. He was kissing amber. then told me _she_ kissed _him. _I believed him and told him this is a hurricane and I don't know if I can survive the storm then I wrote hurricane.**

**Mel: I'm so sorry Lo.**

**Loren: Its cool. Oh great Eddie texted me.**

**he wrote: _Loren. I seen your song. If you decide not to go through with out relationship I understand. just know I wish you the best and I love you Loren Tate. Bye for now. Just know I will always love you. forever and always._**

**she wrote back: _I love you too. Meet me at the beach to talk things through?_**


	10. Chapter 10 Marry me? No

_**Hey I'm back with writing this story! sorry for the long wait.**_

**Loren: Eddie! I love you!**

**Eddie: I don't want to lose you! ever again! Amber is toxic I would never get back with her! Not when I have you. I love you so much and after all this I never want to loose you again. so Loren Elizebeth Tate will you do the honor of marrying me?**

**Loren: No.**

_**You guys must seriously hate me! Don't worry! it comes together.**_

**Eddie: what!**

**Loren: Let me finish Duran! I said no because I'm too young but, I will wear a ring. A promise ring. Eddie Duran I promise myself to you.**

**Eddie: I love you. I really, really love you.**

**Loren: I love you too.**

_**Sawwyy! its short! it just wanted to write.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Now, and the future

_**Hey guys! I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter! I will make it so there is a happy ending! If you hate me fine. Just bare with me. please?**_

Loren: Lets go to sleep I'm tired.

**Eddie: I have an idea lets go to your house then you can have a surprise.**

**Loren: Uhhhhh... Okay!**

**Loren's house~**

**Eddie: Momma Tate can Loren spend the night with me? I promise no funny stuff.**

**Nora: ... I... Sure Loren.**

**Loren: Thank you mom I love you!**

**Loren went in her room and got dressed for bed. she wore blue pajama pants and a white lace tank top. And brung a gray sweatshirt.**

**Loren: Bye mom I love you!**

**At the beach~**

**Loren: Eddie?**

**Loren watched as Eddie layed a blanket down on the sand. then placed two pillows ontop.**

**Eddie: Lay down.**

**Loren: what?**

**Eddie: were sleeping under the stars.**

**Loren: you are so cliché. And I love it.**

**they kiss.**

**They lay down and fall asleep.**

**3 years later~**

**Loren: Mel? this dress still looks good right?**

**Mel: Loren Tate... I mean almost Duran you are kidding right? you look freaking amazing!**

**Loren: Thank you Mel. Lets hope Eddie thinks so too.**

**Mel: He'd be crazy not too.**

**Nora: Oh my baby!**

**Loren: I love you guys!**

**Max: Lo! You look amazing!**

**Loren: Thanks pops. Is it time?**

**Max: Yeah.**

1 Year after they got married~

**Loren: There twins! Lets name the girl... katy.**

**Eddie: I love it.**

**Loren: And the boy... Mason!**

**Eddie: You are so beautiful!**

**Loren: I love you.**

**Nora: Oh! What did you name them?!**

**Loren: Katy and mason.**

**Max: (crying) I love you Loren.**

**Loren: I love you all. you guys too.**

**She said looking at Max, Nora, And Eddie. then at Katy and Mason.**

**Nora: He saved you Loren.**

**Eddie: What?**

**Loren: You, eddie, Saved me from sadness.**

Did you guys like it? I hope so! check out my other storys!


End file.
